Cause of Heartbreak
by Doodle6721
Summary: Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley have known each other forever. And in that time Victoire's had a few heartbreaks and Teddy was always there to help her through. Little did he know he was the cause of them.


Just a cheesy oneshot I did for a Valentine's Exchange on deviantart.

Hope you like it! 3

* * *

><p>"Hey Vic!"<p>

I whipped around in time to see Teddy Lupin racing down the hallway, his bright blue hair bouncing up and down as maneuvered his way through a gaggle of Gryffindors. After bursting through the crowd he skidded to a stop in front of me with his usual goofy smile plastered onto his face.

"Yes?" I laughed as Teddy held onto me, his chest heaving.

"Sorry," he said taking a deep breath, "I needed to ask you something and I've been looking for you all day. When I got out of Arithmancy I noticed you down the hallway so I had to come running."

I shook my head and brushed my blonde hair back to loop behind my ear. "You do know we have lunch next. You didn't need to race down the hall like a madman. Could have just talked to me at the table."

He ran a hand through his hair and huffed. "You see, _this_ is why you're in Ravenclaw. You're the smart one in this relationship."

"Yeah, right," I nodded weakly. You see, our _relationship_ was no more than a close friendship. We've know each other since before we could even manage to walk. The two of us have been best friends for longer than I can remember. He was there for every single one of our birthdays and my sorting into Ravenclaw. Teddy was even there for my first heartbreak. The only thing he didn't know was that it was his fault. Fifteen years and he still hasn't figured it out.

"But, um, what was it you wanted to talk to me about again?"

"Right! Umm," Teddy pursed his lips and snapped his fingers. "Oh, Valentine's Day! Right, well, you see my plans got cancelled at the last minute when—"

"When you broke up with Melody last night."

"Right. Wait, how do you know that?"

I rolled my eyes and clung tighter to the books I cradled in my arms. "Teddy, you fail to remember that my dorm mate, Adira, hears everything. And you can't expect her to keep you breaking up with Melody less than week before Valentine's Day a secret. Especially from me."

"Why? Need to get updated on all and everything Teddy Lupin?"

"No," I denied, even though I had in fact requested for Adira to tell me any rumors spreading around the school about him. "But you are my best friend so she's required to inform me when you're acting like a prat."

Teddy scrunched his eyebrows. "I am not being a prat."

"Tell that to Melody," I smirked before turning away from Teddy and towards the Great Hall.

"C'mon, Vic! Don't be like that!"

I spun around and narrowed my eyes at the boy in front of me. "I'm not being like anything, Teddy. But it's my duty as your friend to tell you the truth. Now, _I'm _going to lunch if you care to join me."

"Fine, but on one condition."

"Right," I scoffed, "because you're in the position to be requesting things from me."

"First," Teddy held up his finger, "you need to answer my question."

"Go on."

"Well, considering that my plans for Sunday have fallen apart I figured that, since we're best friends, we could spend the day together."

"Like a date?"

Teddy rubbed the back of the his neck and sighed, "Well, not a date per say. But kind of. I mean I had all these plans set but then… you know, things changed."

"So," I started, biting my lip, "what exactly would this so-called date entail?"

He grinned and leaned closer to my ear. "It's a secret."

"Aw, c'mon!" I groaned. "Tell me!"

"Can't do that!" He snickered as he made his way down the corridor. "Bye Vickie!"

"Don't call me that _Theodore_!"

* * *

><p>"You know, Victoire," Adira laughed, "you can stop smiling."<p>

"What?" I asked running a brush through my hair.

She shook her head. "Don't deny it, Vic. You haven't stopped grinning since your lover asked you to spend Valentine's Day with him."

"Oh shut it!"

"Think about it," she sighed dreamily, "you and Teddy. Alone by the lake. The sun is setting as the two of you cuddle beneath the tree staring into the pink and orange sky. He turns to face you and caresses you cheek as he whispers sweet words into your ear. His face inches closer until…"

I stared quizzically at my roommate, afraid for her sanity.

"What? Sad that I stopped just when things were getting juicy?"

"No," I replied pointedly.

"Lie all you want, Vic. But just so you know I'm right."

"About what?" I asked looking over my shoulder to find Adira sprawled out on her bed with her toes wiggling around as she stuck her feet in the air.

She sighed. "Isn't it obvious? Teddy and Vickie sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"What are you going on about?"

Adira tilted her head towards me and smiled cheekily. "Well, to put it bluntly you and Teddy are going to get married and make beautiful babies together. I expect you to name your first girl after me. No exceptions."

"Adira…"

"It's the truth! Look, he may not have noticed yet but that boy has been smitten with you since third year. I'm the expert. I should know."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. I don't believe you."

"Fine," she raised her hands in surrender, "don't believe me. Go on and get ready for your date."

"It is _not _a date!" I snapped.

"Oh, silly me. I meant your kind-of date. Which is the same thing by the way. Just so you know."

"Except it's not," I corrected. "We're going as friends so that means this kind of date has absolutely no romantic value whatsoever. Which coincidently is bloody awful.

Adira shrugged, "Change the situation."

* * *

><p>"Ready to go?" Teddy asked as he wrapped his black and yellow scarf around his neck.<p>

"Yeah. You finally able to tell me where exactly we're going today?" Teddy looked at me skeptically. "Guess not."

He laughed, "Aw, don't be so bent up about it, Vic. I know you hate surprises but don't worry this one is going to be worth it."

"Let me guess," I said as Teddy led me out the door towards the path to Hogsmeade, "you're taking me to Madam Puddifoot's for a cheesy romantic meal filled with pink ribbon and lacy frills."

Teddy gasped, "What kind of man do you take me for? Do you really think a bloke like me is ever going to step foot in a shop like that. Believe me, Vic; I'd sooner get a Dark Mark than go there."

"Don't joke like that," I reprimanded, giving his a nice hard slap to the chest. "Uncle Harry wouldn't like it and you know Aunt Hermione would have your head for it."

"Ah, I guess you're right. And I do quite like my head," Teddy admitted while fondling his bright blue locks. "Won't want to lose that now would I."

I shook my head. "No, you wouldn't" It would be a tragedy for him to lose that head. Such a handsome head.

"So," Teddy shoved his bare hands deeper into his pockets to protect them from the icy air, "I retract my statement earlier. And I think I'll replace it with saying that I'd sooner… sooner—"

"Stop talking to me?" I offered.

"What?" Teddy paused, stopping on the pathway just a few meters before Hogsmeade. "You really think I'd do that? Stop talking to you just so I wouldn't have to go into Madame Puddifoot's?"

My mouth hung slightly open for I hadn't expected Teddy to react like this. "No, I- I just offered an idea."

"Really? Cause I'm not so sure. I don't think you realize how much I'd do for you, Victoire." The tips of Teddy's hair grew pinker as he continued to talk. "I'd do anything for you. Hell I already have!"

"What?" I asked thoroughly confused.

"Remember Corlan Wood who graduated last year?" I nodded. "Yeah well, he fancied you Vic. Or at least he found you bloody attractive, which I can't argue with. But the way he talked about getting you made me sick to my stomach. And when I found out you two were together I- I, well I don't know, I had to end it."

My cheeks reddened and my heart beat faster, whether from anger or affection I didn't know. "It was you. You broke us up!"

"Vic, it was for your own good!"

"My own good? How do you know what's best for me Teddy? That's it I'm leaving!"

"Vic!" Teddy yelled out, chasing me as I headed towards the lake. I didn't stop. As much as I wanted to, as much as I needed to, I couldn't. I was sick of being Teddy _and_ Victoire. I wanted to be _Teddy and Victoire. _No pause. Connected. But I knew now that for that to happen it was going to be a longshot. The easiest way to escape was to run and hope to become independent from all and everything having to deal with blue-haired boys.

"Vic!" Teddy's hand clamped down on my shoulder causing me to come to a screeching halt. "Stop!"

"What? What am I supposed to do, Teddy?" My cheeks grew even more flushed with every word I spewed. "What am I supposed to do when I find out that my _best friend_ broke up the only relationship I've ever had?"

Teddy's hair was now flaming red and his eyes were darker than I'd ever seen them. "You didn't have to listen day in and day out about you and Corlan! He wasn't right for you, Vic! You weren't his girlfriend! You were his prize!"

"So let me be his prize, Teddy!" I screamed flinging my arms about like a mad woman. "I don't see any other guy jumping with the chance to get with me!"

"That's because I stop them!"

"You stop them? What do you think you have complete reign to rule my life? I'm a big girl, Teddy! I can take care of myself!"

Teddy looked taken aback, and the colors on his face and in his hair started cooling. "I was only trying to keep you from heartbreak."

"Heartbreak?" I whispered, unable to lift my voice any higher with the tears streaming down my face and the lump growing in my throat. "You can't keep me from heartbreak, Teddy Lupin. _You're_ the cause for every one of my heartbreaks." I paused to wipe my wetness off my cheeks. "I only dated him to get over you. Because here I sat waiting and pining over you and there you were frolicking around the castle with different girls every night. And with each passing day my heart broke bit by bit. And I guess now- now it's completely broken."

"Vic—" Teddy reached out to grab my hand but I snapped it away, shaking my head.

"No. I'm done. I don't need you around anymore. My heart's suffered enough!"

And with that I ran back to the castle, leaving Teddy to stand by the lake.

* * *

><p>"Everything is going to be fine. The two of you are going to wake up in the morning and realize that you're meant to be. He'll realize he loves you and you'll realize that you're being an idiot."<p>

I frowned and pulled the strap of my knapsack up higher onto my shoulder. It had been two days since my spat with Teddy. He tried making conversation but anytime he moved to step closer I bolted. There might be a day when I'm ready to face him. But not anytime soon. "Expect he isn't and I'm not. I'm thinking practically, Adira."

"What's practical about giving up on love?"

"Vic!"

My stomach dropped and I closed my eyes. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was. I glanced over at my friend and pleaded, "Please, don't leave me alone with him."

Adira smiled and gave my hand a quick squeeze, "He's changing the situation."

"Vic!" Teddy raced next to me, taking the spot where Adira has just stood. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Look—"

"Don't start, Teddy," I jumped in before he could speak. "I'm not sure I can handle this right now."

"Please, hear me out," Teddy pleaded with wide puppy dog eyes. "Please."

Damn those eyes. "Fine."

Teddy sighed with relief. "Look, I've been thinking about this nonstop. And I'm sorry for breaking your heart. I just never wanted to see any other guy do it. Vic, you got to know I never meant to hurt you. And I'd do anything to fix your heart."

"Teddy…"

"Here," Teddy reached into his pocket and took my hand into his, placing the object into my palm.

"What's this?"

Teddy smiled, "A Band-Aid. To fix your heart."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Why are you giving me this?"

"I told you. I want to fix your heart. I love you, Vic. And I'd do anything for you."

Tears prickled in my eyes and I became oblivious to all else in the hallway. It was just Teddy and I. "Why are you doing this? Why now? What took so long?"

"I had to find a Band-Aid," Teddy shrugged with a lopsided grin.

I laughed and took a step closer. Reaching my hand up to rest my hand on the back of his neck, I lowered his head down and connected my lips with his.


End file.
